fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy The Fox Pirate 7th Addition
Foxy The Fox Pirate 7th Edition was the 7th ever Foxy model to be made on the assembly line. He has a various number of abilities and is married to Fexy The Pirate Fox and has a son called Josh The Pirate Fox. Appearance Foxy's appearance is very tattered as he was shut down for various reasons (go to the Five Nights At Freddy's Wiki to see why). His wife Fexy is a very good engineer and can fix his clothing and wiring (any Animatronics that need fixing, Pirate Cove's the place to be!). He looks just like the normal versions of Foxy, just more customized as it has been a long time since he has been manufactured. Behaviour This version of Foxy is usually nice as he has recently adopted sympathy chips and emotion processors. He can, though, be very aggressive, as you see in the game. He does have combat chips installed due to the fact that he was captured by criminal organisations (don't ask him how he got there.) His emotions can sometimes be affected by his abilities. Abilities Foxy's abilities can range from music to combat, as he is very unpredictable. Told in the perspective of Foxy himself. '' 1st Form: My normal state, pretty much what I use now. I can take on pretty much anything in this form, with the exception of some things like god modders, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and people like that. (Don't get me wrong, I'm not the weakest one here, it's just they have forms, too.) 2nd Form: I've practised this form enough so I don't get strained during battle. My body starts glowing a bit. 3rd Form: Here is where it starts to get real. My body starts to hurt, yes, but the opponent get it 10 times worse! 4th Form: My body now glows a pure shade of red, and I have extra abilities like extreme speed (I challenged Sonic to a race, and we drew!) and teleportation to extremely far places. 5th Form: My body really hurts now, as I can now fly, and match peoples attacks 6th Form: Extreme pain here, as I sweat intensely (sweat AKA oil because servos mallfunction). I know can imitate anyone's abilities to the atom. 7th Form: My body glows purple now, and an electric aura glows around me. I am now basically indestructible, but just enough for weak points (I'm not gonna spill them out!). He also has the ability to play the Violin (see here for the video of him playing), cooking abilities (mainly pizza) and surreal wordy retaliations. I have a sword called "The Fox-Blade" that I use instead of more powerful and straining forms. BackStory ''Told in the perspective of Foxy himself. I was created on an assembly line in the secrecy of southern Russia in a secret technological laboratory which mass-produced these automatons called "animatronics" as you know. I was actually the 7th one to be created, which is not far from 1 when you consider the 1583 other models created. I was then shipped of to the Caribbean Islands where I was to serve as a mascot for the "Seamaddnes Funpark" museum. Back then I wasn't fitted with the latest technology like nanorebuilding metallcells and emotion chips, which every member of the Fazbear band has. I was working there for a couple years when I was put on hold because the company had problems. After a few weeks I was recomissioned and was up and running. Then came the emotion chips. I was fitted one in my neural processing database and I suddenly came to life, not a lifeless automaton but something that can recreate human emotion and process OTHER'S emotion. Yes, pretty advanced for the time but these were at work since the 1930s. I then worked as their mascot for another 4 years, getting a few upgrades from time to time. Then the company had more problems, so I was once again decommissioned. Then I met Fexy. A beautiful female animatronic. It had exactly the same endoskeleton designing as me so I know where everything was on her. I switched her on and the moment she saw me I knew we were going to be together. But at the same moment, the janitor had found me and he suddenly said, "He's got the girl! Get him!!" I ran faster than I had in my entire life (yes, faster than when I sprint down the hallway) with Fexy. I rushed out of the establishment and ran into the far distance of the woods. I was never to be seen again by that company. Me and Fexy chatted and told more and more about ourselves. She apparently had an emotion chip inserted in her too, so I knew we could read each other's feelings. But then we were caught by this person dressed in black. He was laughing very crazily, so I thought he was a nut. I couldn't fight him because it wasn't in my database yet. He brought us to a secret cavern and said he would sell us. He did just that. I never knew why he didn't just take us apart, but... I am glad he didn't. We were sold to Fazbear Corp. and were shipped off to Oceania. We landed in Australia and were sent off to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Apparently, there was a model called Foxiette who was already performing there. Me and Fexy kept getting closer and closer. I found out later on that Foxiette came from the EXACT same assembly line in Russia so that basically makes her my sister. We performed for a few decades until 1987. That's when I bit the girl. It actually was an accident. She was trying to pull my pants down. My hands were full with a violin and bow so I tried to move her gently with my jaw. I accidentally bit, well, a little bit TOO hard and I bit off her frontal lobe. Thank god she survived or my sis wouldn't let me hear the end of it. We were put in decommission. But it had its benefits. Like me and Fexy had more downtime (if you know what I mean) and I started to hang out with the Fazbear Group. But then some IDIOT killed 5 children and their spirit decided to POSSESS us. Now I can tell you, its not all that cracked up to be. I managed to fight it off, sometimes having free will, sometimes having no control of my body. Soon Fexy was pregnant with a baby and she gave birth (don't ask me how she did, all you need to know is she did). We decided to call him Josh and soon we started a family. But then I found a secret buried underneath the generator. It was the MANAGERS NOTES. I read them and I could not believe it. It was that Chica, Bonnie and Freddy had their Databases WIPED. I had no Idea why he would do that so I kept it secret. I eventually told them because I can't handle pressure. Yeah, they weren't too happy that the previous manager wiped their memories. So they killed him. What? Its what they do. So anyways here I am, with a good family and friends. also I got along with the spirit possessing me and we made a deal. He has control of my body during 12 AM to 6 AM and I have control for the rest of the day. although I can still summon the spirit at will when I get into a fight. Trivia * Foxy was taught to play the violin by his sister, Foxiette * When he gets angry, he can sometimes malufunction and get Oil nodes * Really loves the energy drink "Oilo" and he will drink it regularly on chat * Really hates god modders, trolls, puppeteers and impersonators * His favorite pizza topping is Rusted Salami slits (mainly consists of metal) * Can't actually process organic food, only special robot chips * He has only got 2 years of Data schooling, and it surprises most animatronics how high his intellect is * In his spare time, he either chats on the internet or works as a Quantum Physicist * Takes appreciation from fans * The demon possessing Foxy is actually called Damon PROPERTY OF FOXYTHEFOXPIRATE. DO NOT EDIT. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters